


First Date - revised

by Callace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callace/pseuds/Callace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A line by the Initiative commander in The Killer In Me, about Spike's chip - "leave it like it is much longer, and it will be fatal to him" - had me wondering: What could have happened if Buffy and Spike didnt meet them down there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First written back in 2008, this little story was one of my first contributions to the fic genre of "let's hurt Spike as much as possible, so that we can all feel sorry for him." Enjoy :D

Buffy and Spike were down in the shut down facilities of the Initiative. Buffy had just killed the monster that attacked them, and was, deeply worried, bending down over Spike, who lay still on the floor. "Are you still with us?" He gave her a tired look, and whispered "Yes" barely audible. "Good. That guy was quite a surprise. Didn't expect anything to survive down here. We need to move on. Are you fit to walk?" Spike sighed and used his arms to lift himself up from the floor. "I think so"

They walked on, through the one dilapidated room after the other, the smell of old dust and rotting demon flesh tormenting their nostrils. Their progress was slowed down by Spike stopping up, grabbing his head, and trying not to scream whenever the chip fired again. Time went by, and they seemed no closer to finding the medical lab. Buffy kicked a piece of junk on the floor, and sweared. "Why the hell did they have to make this place so damn huge? We're never gonna find what we're looking for like this!"

"Not with me slowing you down anyhow" Spike stumbled over to a corner of their current room, and sat down. "You could check out the area a lot faster alone, not having to wait out every seizure." "What? No! I'm not leaving you here! What if there is another monster alive around here?" "Then I'll handle it! In between the jolts I'm still monster enough to tackle anyone!" He looked up at her, and gave her a wry smile. Then sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I thought I knew this place from last time. Thought I could remember where things were…" "Well, from your somewhat reluctant report of the experience back then, I gathered that you didn't actually see much. Just the containing area, the hallways and an air vent. It's OK. I'll run around here till I find what you need. Just stay put."

After about an hour, Buffy came storming back into the room, carrying a white plastic bag. "I found it! Both the med lab and the documentation center. But they had taken pretty much everything with them. All the filing cabinets were empty. And this was the only stuff I could find that looked like tranquillizers." She dug down into her bag, and picked out some flasks and syringes. "Great." Spike took them from her, and started preparing for injection. Buffy objected. "From what the labels say that's pretty heavy stuff, that will knock you out completely. Maybe we should go home first and back to bed?" Spike looked up from the medical preparations for a second, and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry love, but walking home isn't an option anyway. Since the chip has gone to work on frying my brain extra crispy, I can't move my legs anymore."

Buffy carried anaesthetized Spike home, and tucked him into his cot in the basement. Then she heared someone walking upstairs, and went up to check it. "Willow!" she sighed in relief and ran over to give her a hug. "It's you! The non-Warren you. You made it!" "No actually, I screwed up. Kennedy made it." "How?" Willow smiled and shied away from her. "Big messy story… how about you? Did you find what you were looking for? Did… have Riley called you back?" "No, not yet. But you know how it is… those military guys. I'm sure he'll call as quickly as he's able to." Buffy took a deep breath, and shuddered slightly before giving Willow a wry smile. "Assuming that the number he gave me wasn't actually to a flower shop."

**********************************************************************

The next day at work, Buffy had trouble paying enough attention to the students coming to talk to her. She tried smiling, looking at them and nod at about the right places in their stories, but still didn't manage to give the impression that they had her full and undivided attention. Deciding that she was better off doing something more useful than hurting vulnerable kids even more, she left her office to do a little investigation instead, into what principal Wood was really all about, since they found him down in the basement with a shovel.

She walked into his office, looking around and leafing through the file folders on his desk. "Now, if I were a sign of being evil, where would I … be?" She spotted the double door closet on the wall, and walked up to it, just as Wood came in the door. "Buffy?" "Oh. Principal Wood. It's you!"  _Oh great! Spotted. Way to go Buffy! Very stealthy._  "Are you looking for something?"  _Think of something, a bit fast. What could I be going in here for_  ? "File folders."  _No, not the smartest. Don't want him to think I'm here to sneak a peek at confidential information._  "And mechanical pencils. I wanna write on a file folder with a mechanical pencil" Wood gave her a look. "The supply cabinet in the outer office has those things"  _Obviously… shit!_ "So this isn't a supply cabinet? My bad! Ok. Thanks!" He looked down for a moment, and then walked up towards her and started speaking.  _Oh, god. What's he gonna say. How bad is this?_ "Um… What are you doing tonight?" _What? Where is this going? When does the scolding come? Ok. Come up with something work-dedicated._  "Preparing for tomorrows counseling sessions." "No, really?" Wood implored, heartily. Buffy breathed out, and relaxed a bit. "Watching a reality show about a millionaire." "Well, then… I'd like to take you out to dinner, if that's all right with you"

"Dinner. That sounds nice. I like dinner… But I can't. You see, I have a sick friend at home, who needs nursing. I think I need to get back to him." Wood frowned and gave her a look. "Him?" "Yes. But… it's nothing like that… like I said, a friend. Just a friend. A friend who is sick." She started noticing that she was talking a tad too fast. Wood got a queasy expression in his face while hearing her ramble. "You don't have to come. I'm certainly not saying come to dinner if you enjoy having a job." He giggled nervously. "If you have more pressing business, I certainly understand that." She smiled, and walked a step closer to him. "It's not that I don't want to. I'm sure dinner would have been great…" She gave him a warm gaze, and added, with enthusiastic, perhaps over-enthusiastic, cheer “Tell you what; ask me again in a few weeks, and I promise to try to clear my schedule!”

*******************************************************************

Buffy finished work, and came home, going straight to the basement to check on Spike. "Hey… you're awake. Had a good days sleep?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yes". Then he clenched his teeth, and trembled through another seizure before adding "until the tranquillizers wore off." Buffy looked at him in deep concern, and sat down at the edge of the cot. "Then why haven't you taken more? They're right here." She nodded to the night table put in for the purpose, where one last dose of drugs was lying. "Tried to" he replied. "But it's no go anymore. It has zapped my arms too."

Buffy gasped, and shook her head, resting her eyes on his right arm, hanging down along the side of the bed. She took it up, feeling it lying limp and cold in hers, and folded it over his covers. "We'll find help!" she said, with desperate determination in her voice. "I'll call again. Not give in until they send someone to fix this."

"Yeah, go ahead. Pester the innocent flower salesman until he sends a full chip removal squad. Good luck!"

"You got a better idea?" Buffy snapped, so not in the mood for his sarcasms right then.

"Could you at least give me another shot before you go?" He cast a pleading look towards the night table. She walked over there, and filled the drug into a syringe. Then bent over him, spending some time looking for the best place to inject it. Spike grew more and more impatient. "The next fit can come any moment. I would really appreciate not to be here when it does." "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find a good vein." Spike shot her a look and snorted at her. "Hello! Vampire. Not big with the blood circulation! Just GET IT IN!"

“Anywhere?”

“YES!” He rolled his eyes at her.

So, she found somewhere at random, and injected the drug. Just as she did that, Dawn came down, and took in the scenario. Spike closed his eyes and sinks back into slumber land, with a relieved sigh.

"So, how is he?" Dawn asked, looking at Buffy, who shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. "Paralyzed, from the neck down." "Ooh…" Dawn walked over to the bed, and grabbed Spike’s arm, lifting it up, and putting the fingers in the same position as hers was in paralysis a few months earlier. Then she let go, and it fell back down to the linen. "Damn, not moldable."

Buffy looked at her with eyes flashing fire. "Is that all you think about?!" she snapped. "Fun and games with a cripple?" "Sorry" Dawn winced in surprise. "Didn't think that was such a big deal to you. You guys did it to me, remember? When Gnarl got to me." Buffy breathed out, and blushed with embarrassment. "You're right. I just… wish there was a demon behind this too. Slay a beast, solve the problem. I'm good at that."

**********************************************************************

Buffy sat in the living room couch watching Willow folding laundry. Willow did her best to comfort Buffy. "I'm sure help is on the way. Riley must have gotten the message by now." "He must, right?" Buffy was clearly doing what she could to convince herself that that was so. "But, if he has got the message, what's taken so long? Why isn't he here already?" Willow gave her a sympathetic look and a shrug. Buffy went on "Do you think he's holding a grudge against me? Or, at least against Spike? He did after all find us in bed together the last time we saw him… and made it rather too clear to me that it was part of his mission to stake him…" Willow put down her laundry, walked over and grabbed Buffy's hands, while giving her a firm look. "But he didn't. And have you forgotten all that he said to you after asking that question? He loves you Buffy. No matter what. And he's married now. To a wonderful wife. So he doesn't have any reason to go all jealous and petty."

At that moment, Xander came in the door, beaming. "Guess what!" The girls looked up at him. "What?" "I got a date!" Willow got up and walked up to him. "Xander! That's great! Congratulations! How?" Xander smiled, and was clearly proud of himself. "I met her at the hardware store, she has a kayak. We're going out for coffee." "Great" Buffy mumbled from the couch. "At least someone's got a functional love life." Xander gave her a look of complete puzzlement, and tried to reply. "Oh. I don't know. With my track record she's probably evil." Willow smiled and shook her head. "No." "Well, she's interested in me, so there's probably a good chance." Xander quipped.

*************************************************************

After a few more hours, and dealing with a few more debacles, like the First’s almost successful attempt at turning Andrew against the others, and their own totally unsuccessful attempt at recording the First on tape, Buffy went down in the basement, and found that Spike had awakened again. He gave her a tired smile. "Hey. What's going on up there?" Buffy shrugged, sighed and started explaining. "The First approached Andrew. Willow had this idea that we could have him meet it again with a wire, so we could learn more about it. It didn't work." "You tried to record the ultimate evil?" Spike gave her a puzzled ‘how could you be so stupid’ stare. "Why? In a complex effort to royally piss it off?" Buffy laughed. "That's what came out of it anyhow… but how are you? Is there anything I can do for you?" Spike shook his head, with resigned pain all over his face. "No. I don't think so. The one thing I really want at this point, I know you wouldn't give me." "Of course I would!" Buffy insisted, almost insulted. "Just name it!" Spike stared at her, tentatively, for a long time, making Buffy more and more impatient. Then he sighed, and spoke out. "Please kill me".

"What?!" Buffy gasped, quickly rousing herself to a frenzy. "Oh, NO! Don't you dare give up like that. Help will come. You will be well again. Everything is gonna be ok!" Spike smiled at her, and looked calmly into her eyes. "I appreciate all that you are trying to do to solve this. I really do. But let's face it. It has been days, with no response from the soldiers. They're not coming. And in the mean time, the chip is eating away at my brain. It has already got the motion center crispy fried, and will probably soon move on to speech, thinking ability, memory and so on, until it makes my head explode, and leaves your blankets all dusty." She tried to interrupt but he wouldn't let her. "Please. Let me finish. I have been thinking a great deal about this. There's nothing left, Buffy. No chance of getting anything more done. And no pain killers left either. Except the final, dusty, one. I have lived for ever, seen everything, had more experiences than most others. I'm ready to go now. Please help me."

Buffy shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You may be. But what about me? I'm not ready for you to not be here!"

At this statement, Spikes eyes got glossy with tears too. He gave her a long warm and sore gaze. Then he pulled himself together enough to reply. "I'm so sorry. I never wish to hurt you. You know that! But this is the end anyway. I'm a warrior Buffy. Helplessly corroding away in my bed, in a world of pain, wasn't the way I pictured myself going out. I may be cowardly, selfish and vain at this, but I want a more dignified death. I want to be slain."

Buffy was dumbstruck at this speech, gasped, shook her head and cried. Stared at him, and took a few steps back. "I need some time to think about this." She turned, rushed up the stairs, and locked herself in the bathroom. There, she sat down, and tried to sort out the mess in her head. Spike's request was clearly preposterous. Riley would get the message, and send help! But hadn't she been thinking herself the very same thoughts which he presented? That no one would come… that if help was on its way, it would have been here by now? That this is the end. And then, didn't he deserve a better send off than this? A quick way to end the pain… But could she? She wrapped her arms around her head and sobbed. Why? Why did such things always have to happen to her? Memories were floating up about killing Angel. With all the pain that followed. Couldn't she please have a boyfriend she didn't have to kill? Well, she was never forced to kill Riley. But right now she wanted to.

She sighed deeply, braced herself and got out into the living room, to her weapons trunk to collect a stake. Then she returned to the basement. Spike saw the stake in her hand, and sighed in relief. "Thank you!" She sat down next to the bed, and lifted up his limp hand from under the cover, holding tightly on to it for a moment, stroking the fingers, and pressing it towards her tear soaked face. Then she let go, said "good bye" and raised her stake.

"Buffy!" Willow poked her head in, and rushed to tell the news she had. "I just got a call from the military guys. They're on their way. Will get here any moment!" Buffy lowered her stake, and she and Spike stared at each other in baffled surprise. "Great!" Buffy responded to Willow. "Then I'll be here waiting until they come." "No, you can't. I got a message from Xander too. I'm not sure, but I think it means he's in trouble."

"Damn! Ok. You stay here. Make sure they get that damned thing out! I'll go save the day again." "Good luck. I'm sure Giles can drive you."


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_Oh yeah! This is so right on my Xander-track of dating. Not only does she want to kill me, she even does it in a way that opens the seal!_ Xander’s date had him tied up in a wooden frame hanging from the ceiling in the high school basement.  _Does she have any clue what's down there?_ "Look, I know what happens if that seal down there gets all excited. I don't think you understand what you are doing." "The seal opens, and a vicious vampire creature comes out"  _shit! How crazy is this chick? Does she really want this? "_ Then you do understand. But what makes you think that's a good idea?" "The end is coming, the final fight. And everyone is hearing the drumbeat"  _for sure I do at least. The drumbeat in my head is getting pretty intense. This position is not exactly comfortable!_ "It's telling us to pick our partners. Align ourselves with the good, or the evil."  _And of course my date has to pick evil!_

She pulled out a sword and approached him with it.  _Oh god! Oh no! This is so not the way I wanted to go! With all the girls who have tried to kill me, it sucks that it had to end with this one, who even wants to use my death as an instrument of destruction. At least Insect Lady only wanted to breed!_ She drew the sword over his belly, and the blood flowed down to the seal. "Couldn't have done it without you, Xander. Thanks for the great date!"  _yeah! Thanks a lot! I can't believe I was excited enough about this to even send Willow a message that I got lucky and don't want to be disturbed for a while. Oh, please, somebody, disturb us!_

The door burst open and Buffy stormed in, with Giles after her. She ran straight for the demon, and throttled her. "Listen, lady. I have had some crap of a day, and just been yearning for someone whose ass I can kick. You now became the lucky volunteer!" While they beat each other up, Giles ran to Xander, and cut him down. They ran away, while Buffy first gave a beating, then took one, then gave another until she managed to cut the demon’s head off.  _Aww, amazing! Buffy never fails to show up to get me out of bad dates. But no more! That's it! I'm going gay!_

Buffy, Giles and Xander made their way back home. Xander made gay jokes, and Giles scolded him, while Buffy hardly concentrated on any of this, refusing to be drawn into their bickering. Her mind had room for nothing but what was going on back at the house. Where the Initiative-soldiers must have arrived, and started operating on Spike. She felt a sore lump growing in her throat, and jitters go through her entire body. That fight she just had, had been a wonderful venting of all the stress, anger and frustration that had been eating her up the last few days. But now that was over, and her fears and worries were just as bad. If only all problems could be solved by slaying a demon… It turned out that saving one is a heck of a lot more difficult! She still trembled with the thought of almost having staked him. If that phone call had come two seconds later… No, can't think of that. Irrelevant. Didn't happen. But what did actually happen over there now? The Initiative was not exactly known to have such glowing care for the well-being of demons under their custody.

Her mind flew nervously to the time when they captured Oz, and exposed him to all sorts of torture, even after they saw him as human. To such people, surely, helping a demon must seem completely strange. Would they really do the job properly? Or were they hurting him? Doing the surgery without anesthesia? Doing the job carelessly, or perhaps even just killing him? She did after all know from bitter personal experience that The Initiative didn't value lives too much, even human lives. Even hers… _No, stop panicking. No more scenarios! Go home, and see how it actually is. Then deal with it._

As soon as they have made it through the door, she pulled Willow away for questioning.

"Now, tell me!"

"They got it out." Willow answered empathically. "But he's in pretty bad shape. They said it was really a last minute surgery".

"Were you there? Did you see how it went down?"

"No." Willow shook her head "They told me to wait outside, since I would only get in the way."

Buffy shuddered, and struggled all the harder with the lump in her throat. "Did they say anything about what took them so long?"

"No. I asked, but they wouldn't say. They indicated that we should feel lucky that they took on such a mission at all." She gave Buffy a knowing wink. "I bet they only came because Riley pestered them."

Buffy thanked her for the briefing, and then hurried down to the basement and sat down at the edge of Spike's bed. He didn’t turn towards her, but quickly got her locked down with his gaze.

"How are you?"

He looked at her, clearly wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk. I'm just glad you're still with us!" He moved his eyes from the visible bruise on her forearm, to her black eye. "Don't worry about me. That was just another slain demon. The one that attacked Xander. I killed her, and he's ok."

She sat there, looking at him for a while longer, while he kept laying there, completely still, until it became too much for her, and she ran back up to Willow. All the worries and "what if's" that had been churning in her head was not nearly as distressing as actually sitting there, seeing the true state of things with her own eyes. She couldn't take this! Right in that moment, she was really relieved that her best friend, one of the very few people it was safe to show her vulnerability to, was upstairs, worrying about her.

"He can't talk! Not move his head anymore. His soul seems to be the only part still intact… all locked in there." Buffy's voice was shivering with tears, as she stood there with Willow in the kitchen. Willow nodded, and tried to look as sympathetic as possible, while trying to figure out how to handle her friend's apparent break down.

"Yes. It's pretty bad now. But don't worry Buffy, vampires heal. You just make sure to provide him with enough blood and keep him comfortable, and all will be just fine."

Buffy trembled, and gave her a gaze of sheer angst. "Right. Blood. But how do I know when he's hungry? Or even whether he's able to swallow, in that condition…"

Willow put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her the best reassuring smile she could come up with. "You'll figure it out." Buffy smiled back at her, and melted into her embrace.

 

"I'm sorry. There's just so much I don't know. Like, when I was walking out of there, I wondered whether to switch off the light or not. I mean, normally one would appreciate being in a light room when awake. But… creature of the night. Maybe they like it darker? And being paralyzed, wouldn't that usually include sleeping a lot, so the light should be off?" She shook her head, and sobbed into Willows shoulder. "And I can't ask!"

Willow took Buffy's head in her hands, and gently tugged, making Buffy meet her eyes. "Cant talk doesn't mean can't communicate. Remember the Gentlemen? All we were able to say despite their efforts?" Buffy was about to interrupt, but Willow wouldn’t let her. "Hush... He can move his eyes, right. There's something. Take it from there."

Buffy came down to the basement, with a cup of warm blood from the microwave. "Hey, I need to ask you some things. Please blink to answer me, once for yes, twice for no." Spike blinked at her, and she continued. "First, do you think you are able to drink this" He blinked once again, and gave the mug a yearning stare. "Ok then. Here it goes." she opened his mouth, and started pouring, just a little bit. He made all the effort he could to get his throat to cooperate, but when Buffy let go of his head, it fell down onto the side, and the blood came trickling out again, onto the pillow.

Spike looked down, in deepest embarrassment, and moaned in frustration. Buffy collected a rag from the sink, pulled the pillow away and started wiping his face. "It’s ok. We’ll find another way... infusion, that’s what you need." She tried her hardest to sound on top of the situation, but was obviously more stressed out than she was willing to let on, while thinking on... "But I don’t have the equipment, and the hospital is not likely to provide us with a blood transfusion kit to help a vampire." She looked around, at the night table, with the empty tranquillizer bottles and syringes. Then she got up, grabbed the bloody pillow and left the room for a minute, coming back with a clean one and scissors, which she used to cut the bottom out off one of the bottles, and then put the opened bottle into a syringe as funnel. After having punctured Spike's neck with the syringe, she poured the blood in, slowly and safely, until the entire mug was drained. "Do you want more?" He blinked again, and she ran up to get another portion. But before she reached the door, she stopped, and turned back again, giving him another concerned stare. "Do you want me to turn the light off while I'm gone?" He blinks again. Twice.

A few days passed in this way, and Buffy really got to notice what expressive eyes Spike had. They shone, and sparked, and narrowed, went blank, or wept, all according the shifts in his mood. She could feel his frustration, embarrassment, sadness, gratitude and hope – and adoration, almost as clearly as when he was able to voice it. Perhaps even clearer, since she took more care to pay attention now.

Then one day, when Buffy came down there, she was met with a warm smile and a greeting of "hey Buffy." "Spike!" She rushed over to him. "How... when did this happen?" "Now during the night" he smiled and added "not a complete vegetable any longer." 

_Sodden chip! Been stealing my dignity from the very beginning. Of course it had to go out like this, taking the last shred with it, leaving me incapable of even drinking on my own. Arrgh! I'm so glad that at least that is over. I'm finally able to talk to Buffy again. Hated to see her fuss and worry so much and not be able to try to calm her down, or at least show gratitude in some way. But then again... what to say? What the ruddy hell is there to say in a situation like this?_ "I'm so glad you're better." Buffy looked at him, clearly somewhat beyond words. She put her head in her hands and shook it, sighing deeply.

"What's the matter, love?" She looked up again, and tried for a smile, but a tear fell down her cheek. "Oh, i don’t know, it’s just... the last few days … looking at you like this, zapped of all power... I have power. I wish I could give you some of mine,"  _You’ve done more than enough already, love! More than I could ever have imagined. Much more than I deserve._ His mind wandered to the last time he was paralyzed, when Buffy was responsible for it, smashing a pipe organ over him, after he had nearly killed Angel.  _Wonder if she still remembers that? Without a doubt. And still...!_

"But wait..." Buffy lightened up in fresh enthusiasm. "There is a way to do that. I can give you some of my strength, to help you heal... If you drink me!"  _What?_ "What?!"

"Slayer blood. It has healing powers for vampires, right? It would help you!"

"It would hurt you! No way! Are you out of your mind?!"

"It won’t be a problem. Slayers heal fast, you know."

"With the First lurking around to strike any moment, and lots of girls upstairs needing you? You need all the strength you have!"

"And all you can have. I need you with me on all this, better. Let me do this for you! _" Oh dear, oh dear... is this reality or am I dreaming?_  Memories floated up, about his desires from years ago. About the Buffybot. Its reply to his "You know I can’t bite you": "I think you can. I think you can if I let you. And I want to let you. I want you to bite me, and devour me until there's no more!"  _Awww..._ Then another memory surfaced. The cellar of a house. Vampires he had sired holding Buffy. The First inciting him to bite her...  _No no no!_

Buffy’s next comment broke into his train of thought. _"_ You said it yourself, you know just how much blood you can drink from a girl before she dies. I'm sure you know how to make it a not too harmful dose too. I trust you." _Well, when something seems too good to be true..._  "Are you really Buffy, or are you the First posing as her, trying to persuade me to attack her the next time we meet?"

Buffy gave him a penetrating stare, lifted up his sheets, and grabbed his hand from underneath it, giving it a good clench. "No First here." Spike smiled at her, but then gave her a reproachful look. "It's always here. Here, there and everywhere. And in case you forgot; It's still not done making me it’s bitch. If I start what you are suggesting, It is likely to finish it." Buffy squeezed his hand even tighter, and looked straight into his eyes. "I remember in the cellar, when it had you. Even then, you couldn’t hurt me much. It would, but not you. You fought back. I believe in you Spike."

They locked eyes, and stared at each other for a long time. Then she continued. "You are injured and disabled. I need you back in the fight. As soon as possible. So I want to do anything I can to cure you." _W_ She paused and looked away for a moment, her eyes going hazy with memories. "And honestly, it’s not that bad. I've done this for Angel. And liked it." O _uch! She just had to bring up nancy-boy! Telling me how she enjoyed his bite... Why? What is she going at? I really don’t need to know any details about them!_

She got this determined look on her face, and climbed up into the bed, lying down on top of him, placing her neck directly above his mouth. He could feel her pulse pounding away in its rhythm, and smell the sweet scent of her.  _Wow. She really means it! But it's not safe..._   _the responsible thing to do would be to at least insist on getting it in a mug. But what the heck! He got to do it! And after all this time she still remembers! Sod the safety! I'll give her a bite to remember!_  

He tentatively tried out his facial muscles, finding they all respond. He was able to vamp out and bite. Her neck got penetrated, and the blood flowed into his mouth. Proper, human slayer-blood! Fed the way a vampire should. Healing for both body and pride.  _Awww. Ambrosia! Better than anything ever eaten. Better than any previous slayer I've drained. Warm and sweet and... a willing gift. Is it possible that, just maybe..._ Buffy moaned, and moved her arms down the sheet on top of his body. _Oh, wow!_   _Does this mean to her anything like what it means to me? Is she showing... some sort of... at least for the moment..._ _that she's my girl?_


End file.
